


what bliss it was to have nothing to prove

by starryeyedhoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Sexy Times, kara's first time, she's a quick study tho ;), shit this got kinky fast, smut like right off the bat, sorry this is like almost porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedhoe/pseuds/starryeyedhoe
Summary: A smutty one-shot that fills in where my other fic "roman candles of the wild (laughing away through my feeble disguise)" leaves off. Well, the first time, at least.Warning- This is like, super kinky towards the endYou don't have to read my other fic to understand this, it just explains their relationship and the conversation beforehand. That's all :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wasn't gonna write this till after roman candles was over, but then katie got confirmed for a regular on season three and i had to celebrate somehow!
> 
> sooooo this gets really REALLY kinky like holy fuck what is wrong with me? ill put a break in to let you know when the kink is so you can just stop reading there if you just like fluffy sex :) 
> 
> enjoy? this pacing might be all wrong, i have never written smut like this, so if it sucks ill take it down lol
> 
> song-   
> sex and question marks- the wombats

The night rolled in and the apartment was quiet once more. Lena and Kara were lying together, snuggled up in their blankets on their bed. Kara felt the solid weight of her girlfriend’s head resting atop her chest, could hear the quiet thuds of her heart beat, the slowing of her breathing as her body drifted to sleep. Kara didn’t want to disturb her, but she knew if they didn’t talk about it now, Kara wouldn’t bring it up again, and nothing would be resolved.

“Lena?” Kara’s whisper broke the silence of the room, save for the fan in the corner.

“Mhm?”

“What’s vegan ice cream mean?”

Kara could feel Lena’s body shake with a silent laugh. Her girlfriend buried her face further in before she craned her neck up and kissed lightly on Kara’s collar bone.

“Nothing you need to worry about. Just a little joke.” Kara pouted at Lena’s response and nudged at Lena’s head with her own.

“Stop trying to distract me.” Kara felt Lena’s ministrations halt and met her eyes once Lena looked up.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…” Kara took a breath. “I don’t like being left out like that? It’s silly, I know, everyone has inside jokes, but it felt like, I dunno, like you were laughing at- at me? And I just- it made me kinda sad? But it’s silly, it’s fine, I promise-“

“Kara, it’s not fine.” Lena perched up on her elbow to look Kara fully in the eye. Her dark hair was almost black in the darkness, and her eyes shone through to Kara’s.

“I’m sorry we made you feel that way. If I had known I… I would have stopped. It’s nothing against you, it’s just a silly little lesbian joke. I’m sorry. If you really want to know, I’ll tell you. But it’s nothing, I swear.”

“Pinky promise?” Kara squeaked quietly, and brought her hand out from under the covers. Lena smiled fondly at the gesture and nodded. She brought her pinky around Kara’s own and then kissed the blonde’s hand.

“I pinky promise.”

“Then I don’t need to know,” Kara sighed, smiling. “I’m sorry, I just, I felt so weird and so bad-” Lena cut Kara off with a kiss. It was slow and gentle, but Lena felt a hunger there that wasn’t present before. Lena asked permission with her tongue and a light nip on Kara’s bottom lip. The blonde welcomed her eagerly, the kiss becoming more heated and passionate. Lena propelled herself up and straddled Kara, an experimental thigh finding its way between Kara’s. Kara arched off the bed in response. Before taking it any further, Lena pulled back, searching Kara’s eyes. Despite the darkness, it seemed like those bright blue eyes became even darker, and Kara nodded.

“Lena,” she breathed out and Lena melted. Kara’s hands made their way under Lena’s shirt, smirking as the girl above her shivered. Lena raised an eyebrow, challenging the blonde, and leaned back down, connecting their lips once more. Lena moved her hands under Kara’s own shirt, never moving past her ribs, but stroking up and down. Kara sighed into Lena’s mouth, opening her own further for Lena’s tongue to explore. Deciding to take charge a bit, Kara sucked on Lena’s tongue, eliciting a guttural moan from the girl that went straight between her thighs. Without knowing, Kara began to steadily rock against the thigh between her legs, before Lena separated and withdrew her leg.

“Not yet,” Lena bent down to whisper in Kara’s ear, then nibbled in her earlobe. She finished with a kiss right next to her ear before sitting up again, pulling at Kara’s hands that were under her shirt. Kara wasn’t quite sure what to do, and the expression was clear in Lena’s eyes. With the softest smile, Lena guided Kara’s hands to her breasts, arching at the touch when the blonde’s soft hands caressed her sensitive buds.

“Kara,” escaped from Lena’s lips, and hearing her name muttered to reverently from this beautiful girl’s lips filled Kara with more confidence. She withdrew one hand, a small noise of complaint from Lena accompanying it, then placed it at the small of Lena’s back. Kara sat up quickly, moving so that she was eye level with Lena’s chest. Slowly, Kara lifted Lena’s shirt off her body, tossing the garment aside and onto the floor. The sight stilled Kara, practically in awe. Lena was perfect.

“Darling,” Lena whispered, grabbing Kara’s chin and her fingers and lifting her up to face her. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Kara grinned at the familiar quip, and unexpectedly leaned forward to bring a pert nipple into her mouth. Rolling her tongue around, Kara lifted her eyes up. Lena’s face was etched in pleasure, mouth slightly open. Not wanting to play favoritism, Kara let go of her left breast with a sinful pop and brought the right one into her mouth, Lena’s hips jerking at the action. Lena moaned wantonly, taking Kara’s hand and gently tugging it towards her center.

“Kara,” she whined, needing her. Kara sensed this and delicately released Lena’s nipple.

“Lena,” Kara breathed, “I don’t- well, I don’t know exactly what I’m doing. I’m worried that- that I’ll hurt you, or something worse I just-“ Once again, Kara’s worries were eased with Lena’s lips.

“Let me show you,” Lena whispered against Kara’s swollen lips. Lifting Kara’s arms, Lena pulled off Kara’s shirt, leaving them both in just underwear (they had forgone sleeping in shorts before leaving for Eliza’s). She placed a hand on Kara’s chest, pushing her down carefully against the pillows. Lena sucked and nipped at Kara’s neck, wishing she could mark that gorgeous skin. Moving on, Lena made her way to Kara’s flawless breasts, kissing around the mounds before making contact with Kara’s nipples. Kara keened to the touch, moaning loudly.

“Now, now,” Lena smirked, halting her attention. “We mustn’t wake Lucy, hmm?” Kara nodded silently, comically fast, licking her lips at Lena’s devilish smile. Lena winked up at the blonde, putty beneath her hands, and ran her fingertips lightly across her ribs, up to her breasts, tweaking both nipples at once. The action caused Kara’s hips to jerk up, seeking friction. Lena kissed her way down Kara’s taut abs, admiring the muscle beneath her tanned skin. Her fingers played delicately at the waistband of Kara’s panties, her eyebrow raising in a silent question.

“Please,” Kara pleaded. Lena kissed right above the fabric before slowly, teasingly, pulling down the underwear, eyes gleaming as if she were opening a present. The skin revealed fueled the heat between Lena’s legs, then she was face to face with soft, blonde curls. Lena slid down further, seeing her prize between strong thighs. Lena kept up the teasing longer, leaving open mouthed kisses starting from Kara’s quaking knees to her hips, biting down here and there, before starting on her other leg.

“I swear to Rao-“ Kara began, but took in a sharp breath, gasping when Lena ran a tentative finger delicately through her folds. Lena languidly took the finger to her lips, tongue wrapping around the digit.

“Mmm,” Lena moaned, and Kara thought she could die from the sight alone. “I think I’d like to try it directly from the source.” Then Lena’s mouth made contact where Kara needed it most, her tongue darting out and sucking gently on her clit. Kara was so pent up, a few moments after she felt herself climax, and Lena gently coaxed her through it.

Once she came back to her senses, Kara blushed fiercely. “I’m sorry, that was so- I should have lasted longer- geez I’m so-“

“Kara,” Lena smiled, leaning her head against her thigh. “I’ll take it as a compliment. I’m just that good.” Kara rolled her eyes, then beckoned for Lena to come up to her. She kissed her thoroughly, tasting herself on Lena’s lips.

“My turn,” Kara quipped, quickly flipping them so Kara was on top.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Lena exhaled. “You got me all worked up.”

“Makes my job easier, then,” Kara smirked, a sudden confidence rising in her. Lena was softer where Kara was more muscle, and the contrast drove her mad. She gripped Lena’s curves, loving the way the brunette melted at the touch. Kara experimentally dipped her finger into the wet heat, prompting Lena’s back to rise off the bed.

“Oh fuck,” Lena cried out. Kara grinned at the reaction, then brought her lips to meet Lena’s throbbing clit. Lena bucked into Kara’s welcoming mouth, but Kara placed a hand on her hip, stilling her frantic actions.

“Look at me,” Kara said, and met Lena’s green eyes, practically black from her blown pupils. “Look at me while you come.” Lena nodded, pulling her lip between her teeth. Not breaking eye contact, Kara led herself back to Lena’s heat, placing her mouth against her clit once more. She flicked gently with her tongue before working her finger into Lena, slowly pulling in and out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lena muttered, eyes wide. “Faster, please babe, faster. I need more.” After pulling out, Kara brought another finger into Lena’s warmth, curling them towards the soft area she knew would drive Lena mad. Lena cried out, putting one hand over her mouth and another tangled in Kara’s hair. Picking up the pace, Kara sucked harder, her tongue rolling over the stiff bud. Using a bit of super speed, Kara brought Lena to the brink. With the final curl of her deft fingers, Lena came crashing down, thighs clamping down, back arching sharply, crying out Kara’s name. Her walls tightened around Kara’s fingers that were slowly working Lena through her orgasm. Once Lena’s breathing returned to normal, Kara licked her lips, eyes making contact with Lena’s.

“God, you’re so good. You pick up quick.”

“Had a good teacher,” Kara winked.

“Well, this teacher hasn’t quite finished her lesson. But my legs are still jelly, so you,” Lena moved her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion, “need to come to me.” Kara crawled back up towards Lena, breasts touching lightly against Lena’s pale skin. One Kara was back, Lena pulled Kara down, kissing her fiercely.

“Mmm, you’re so beautiful. That was so.. fuck.”

“I try,” Kara said, trying to act cool, but she was just glad she had made it good for Lena.

“Now,” Lena began to instruct, “put yourself over my face, kneeling. That’s it, that’s right, good job babe. Ok, hold on to the headboard. I’m trusting you not to break it.” Kara nodded, swallowing thickly at Lena’s instructions. “Bring yourself down a little more- perfect.” Kara was about to ask what when Lena’s tongue met her folds. Kara gripped the wooden frame, her hips jerking at the contact.

“Lena,” Kara moaned out. “That feels, fuck-“ Kara cursing spurred Lena on, and she grabbed Kara’s ass with her hands, palming the firm flesh. Kara moaned out again, biting her lip to keep quiet. Lena brought one hand up, then abruptly snapped it back down to Kara’s flesh, spanking her. Kara didn’t know she could ever be turned on by that but, by Rao, it felt good. Lena was rewarded by a gush of wetness, which she was more than happy to lap up. Moving one hand from Kara’s behind, Lena easily inserted two fingers, quickly coated by Kara. Soon enough, Lena worked in a third. Kara rocked against Lena’s face, eyes shut in ecstasy. Lena teased Kara’s asshole slightly, not knowing how comfortable Kara would be with that, but Kara’s body responded by tightening down, going stiff as her orgasm rushed through her. She collapsed against the frame, head down, breaths coming in heavy.

“Wow,” Kara sighed. After a few seconds, she felt feeling return to her limbs, then she moved herself into Lena’s welcoming arms, snuggling up against her.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You were so good, baby,” Lena whispered into her hair. “So good.”

“Can I-“ Kara worried her lip, “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything, love.”

“I liked the um… when you hit me?”

“Spanked you?”

“Yeah, that. And when you tell me I do a good job, that I… I like. Also, um, the thing with- with your pinky?” Lena nodded in acknowledgement. “I liked that,” Kara whispered.

“Well, what if I showed you something else.”

“What?” Kara questioned confusion in her eyes.

“Lie on your stomach,” Lena instructed, and Kara obeyed. “If you don’t like it, tell me.”

“But shouldn’t I give yo-“

“This is for you right now, love. I got you.” Lena moved down the bed before she was in between the blonde’s legs once more. She hooked her arms around her thighs and pulled her back towards her, ass popping up towards Lena.

“If you want me to stop, tell me. Please.” Lena nodded, waiting for Kara’s consent.

“Please,” Kara whined. She wasn’t sure what Lena meant, but she trusted her. She felt Lena’s nimble fingers tweak at her clit, before gentle hands caressed her mound. Lena licked from the top of her slit towards her bottom, then jumped when she felt her tongue make contact with her tight ring.

“Lena!”

“Want me to stop?” Kara thought for a moment, then shook her head no.

“Go on.” Lena resumed her action, tongue swirling around before pushing in. She felt her fingers also enter her and was overcome by the feeling. She had come not even five minutes ago, but was on the edge once again.

Lena,” she repeated her name over and over, like some prayer. “Oh Rao, Lena, that’s-“ Kara came with a curse as Lena stuck her tongue in rigidly while bending her fingers. Her head was thrown back, ass stuck into Lena’s face even more. Lena helped her ride it out before making her way back up.

“That was-“

“I know,” Lena smirked. “Let me go get some water, I’ll be right back.” Lena stood up, bare figure illuminated from the faint light outside. Kara flopped onto her back, content and feeling like she was flying. Lena returned a few minutes later with the glasses, setting them down on the bed side table, then cautiously sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I… I wanna ask you something. But it’s ok if you don’t want to, I don’t want you to feel like you owe me…”

“Lee,” Kara smiled, holding her soft hands in her own. “What?”

Instead of answering, Lena got up, found a box she had stored away in her things, and pulled out a black harness and dildo.

“It’s uh, it’s a strap on… I was wondering if you could, well, use it? On me?”

“You might have to help me,” Kara admitted, “but I want you to feel good. What do you need me to do?” Lena smiled and then helped Kara into the device. Once everything was in place, Kara smiled mischievously, and pulled Lena into her. “So I just..?”

“Yup.” Lena nodded, understanding her question.

“Are you ready? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh God, yes please.” Kara grabbed Lena by the ass and pulled her up, wrapping her legs around her waist. She situated themselves so Lena was right over the toy, looking into her eyes once more for the go ahead.

“Kara,” Lena breathed out, “Fuck me.” Lena sunk down onto the toy, hips rocking and Kara tried to get the hang of the thrusting. It took a half a minute before she found a rhythm, walking them over against the wall and used the leverage to go deeper. Lena cried out, eyes shut tightly with her moans. Kara kissed and sucked on her neck, leaving dark purple marks there. She placed a hand behind Lena’s back and brought them away from the wall and back to the bed. Kara gently placed Lena down, using her strength.

“From behind,” Lena muttered against Kara’s lips as they kissed. Kara flipped Lena over onto her stomach, toy slipping out. Lena moaned at the loss, but soon was on all fours and felt herself stretching once more.

“Kara, Kara,” Lena chanted out. “Fuck. Fuck me harder. Fuck. Faster, Kara, fuck.” Kara drove into Lena hard. She tangled her hands in the dark locks, then brought a hand to scrape down the slope of Lena’s back. Kara was mesmerized by Lena’s ass bouncing as her hips met, and spanked hard on the flesh. Lena yelped, but moaned quickly.

“Oh, yes, please, yes! Spank me, fuck!” Kara brought her hand down a few more times, until Lena climaxed. She moaned out loudly, face buried in a pillow. Kara slowed her movements and ran soothing hands down the marks she left. She kissed the back of her neck as Lena’s breathing slowed. Kara pulled out carefully, in awe at the sight before her. Lena sprawled out, hair wild around her, cheeks flush and hickies covering her pale neck. Kara slid out of the harness, then kissed Lena soundly.

“Sleep?” Kara asked, kissing Lena’s neck lightly. Lena nodded and wrapped herself around Kara, pulling the blonde down. The two fell asleep, exhausted, tangled up in one another, heartbeats and breathing matching as they drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO BAD IM SO SORRY WHAT WAS I THINKING?!


End file.
